how to learn to dance in 7 days
by Scottie-195
Summary: ichigo's high school is having a ball in a week's time.Out of desperation he asks rukia to be his dance partner.Slight IchigoRukia.plz R&R! it's my fist fanfic!:)


How to learn to dance in 7 days (chapter 1)

" What's a ball, Ichigo?" Rukia asked the blond haired guy sitting next to her in class.

" Eh? A ball?" Ichigo scratched his head "I suppose its some sort of really posh party where really rich people dance, I suppose. Why do you ask? Is it some word you found in the stupid classical fairy tale book you always read?"

"No," answered Rukia " Apparently, according to the notice on the school's bulletin board, the "Annual Yearly Ball" will be held next week and-" Ichigo interrupted Rukia with a gasp of horror; "WHAAAAAAATTT?"

" THEY-THEY'RE HAVING THE ANNNUAL YEARLY BALL NEXT WEEK?"

" Yes," Rukia replied, seemingly unmoved by Ichigo's obvious horror.

Painful memories swept through Ichigo's head. There he was at the Annual Ball last year. He was so unpopular with the girls that his dance partner was a BOY! His father (whose life's mission is to break his son's neck at least once a week) made him wear a PINK tuxedo with laces at the collar. Ichigo shuddered at the memory.

" Rukia, will you be my dance partner at the ball?" Ichigo asked Rukia hurriedly, before his perverted friend had the chance to ask Rukia to be HIS dance partner.

" Dance partner?" said Rukia, puzzled.

" Ah, congrats Ichigo. Finally got a dance partner who isn't a boy?" a girl called Tatsuki grinned as she approached them "Tell you what, Ichigo, you don't know a jack about dancing so I'll lend you this book: " HOW TO LEARN HOW TO DANCE IN 7 DAYS"

Chapter 2.

Ichigo securely locked his bedroom door. He used at least seven padlocks in the process in fear of his hyperactive father who had the tendency to come bursting into his son's room at odd hours in hopes of catching Ichigo off guard. Finally, he turned to face Rukia who was dressed in a short yellow dress, which she "borrowed" from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu.

"Hmm…. apparently, ballroom dancing is a tradition since the medieval times, you know," Rukia informed Ichigo who rolled his eyes. Trust Rukia to read every single detail of the dumb book Tatsuki lent him.

" Gimme that book," Ichigo snatched the book away from Rukia and flipped it open. "Hmm…. there's a step by step guide of the basics of ballroom dancing. Let's try it out."

Well, their first attempt wasn't that bad. Ichigo tripped over his own feet and brought both himself and Rukia crashing down. On their second attempt, Ichigo accidentally stepped on Rukia's right foot resulting Rukia to howl in pain and kick Ichigo in the – well, let's just say it hurt a lot. Their third attempt went smoothly until Ichigo's hand, which was wrapped around Rukia's waist slide down a little, causing Rukia to punch Ichigo hard in the face.

"Let's take a break," Ichigo suggested weakly.

" All right, but I can't believe you touched my- my butt!" cried Rukia.

" I say again, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" protested Ichigo " I sort of relaxed and loosen my grip around your waist, causing my hand to slide down over your-''

" What kind of excuse is that you fool?" Rukia demanded, " How dare you take advantage of a girl that way!"

" Don't worry. I wouldn't take advantage of YOU even if you were the last girl on earth!"

Chapter 3

Rukia stood stunned at Ichigo's last words. Ichigo began to feel uneasy, "Hey Rukia, I didn't really mean-" But before he could finish his sentence, the dark haired girl suddenly slapped Ichigo hard. " You fool," she choked before she ran and leapt gracefully out from the window.

Ichigo wanted to go out and apologize to Rukia but he had to get through seven padlocks before he could get out from his room. So, by the time, he unlocked all seven padlocks and kicked his father out of his way, Rukia was nowhere in sight.

Rukia, at that moment was walking slowly past busses and cars and shops in a nearby town. Why, why was she so hurt of what Ichigo said? He was just a foolish boy. " I wouldn't take advantage of you even if YOU even if you were the last girl on earth!" His words still rang unpleasantly inside Rukia's ears.

Suddenly, Rukia spotted something on display in a toyshop. It was so cute! Although Rukia doesn't look it but she's very fond of cute things (though she sucks at drawing them) She suddenly gave a sob and ran past the toyshop.

Ichigo ran past town, interrogating people if they've seen a " petite girl with dark hair and eyes." Finally, after a total of nine people who burst into tears of fright at Ichigo's desperation, he gave it up. Ichigo walked moodily past a toyshop (passersby were frantically trying to avoid getting into his way) Suddenly, something on display at the toyshop caught his attention. It was a beautiful musical box. On top of it were two rabbit ballerinas made of porcelain. One was wearing a suit and the other was wearing a typical ballerina's outfit (a pink tutu I guess) when the musical box was wound up, a tinkling tune will be played and the two rabbits will start dancing.

Ichigo dashed inside the store and demanded how much the musical box was. The terrified shopkeeper gave Ichigo a discount out of sheer terror. Ichigo paid for the musical box and had it wrapped up in a pink and blue wrapping paper of ducks and rabbits.

Chapter 4

Rukia gave a sigh. It was getting late. Ichigo will be worried if she didn't come home. "Wait, wait why do I care if Ichigo's worried or not?" Rukia thought furiously. But anyhow, as Ichigo had constantly reminded her, it wasn't safe for a shinigami who lost her powers to be roaming alone at night. Rukia gave another sigh as she stood up and headed back to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo WAS getting worried. He paced around his room nervously. If she didn't come back in right this instant he'd – " Oi, fool. I'm home," Ichigo turned around in relief. " Rukia!" Ichigo nearly yelled. He was so happy to see her that he could kiss her.

" Keep your voice down, you fool," hissed Rukia, angrily. Yep, that was definitely Rukia. Ichigo silently thought as she walked indifferently towards her room (Ichigo's closet) To her surprise she saw a package there wrapped in the cutest wrapping paper she ever saw. There was a card attached onto it. Rukai tore it off and read it:

Dear Rukia,

I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like that. I wish I could take it back 'cuz it's not even true. You're the first girl I've ever cared for apart from Yuzu and Karin. This present is for you. You'd better like it 'cuz it cost me a bomb! Just kidding.

Ichigo.

Rukia was trying not to cry. " You're the first girl I've ever cared about apart from Yuzu and Karin" She smiled suddenly. The foolish idiot was such a sweet talker! Rukia carefully unwrapped the present. Inside, was a box with bunnies printed all over it. She cautiously opened the box and gave a gasp of delight. It was the same musical box that she had saw on display! Rukia looked at Ichigo with tear stained eyes. " Thank you,"

Chapter 5.

"Man, I can't believe Ichigo got that hot chick, Kuchiki-san!" Keigo whined.

" Yeah, now that you've mentioned it, where ARE those two?" wondered Tatsuki. She was Keigo's date at the ball, though she wasn't exactly over pleased about it.

"Eh? Kuchiki-san is Ichigo-san's date?" exclaimed Orohime.

"It's not surprising, those two have been going about together since Kuchiki-san was transferred into this school," pointed out Mizuiro 'Though I'm surprised he finally got the guts to ask her to be his date!"

"Okay, kids…The Annual Yearly Ball has officially started!" a teacher boomed. At once ballroom music filled the school hall. The students grabbed their dates and began to dance. At that moment, the door swung open and two students nervously walked in. Everybody in freshman class 3 gasped.

It was Ichigo and Rukia! This time, Ichigo, instead of his usual pink tuxedo, wore a navy blue suit. He wore a matching tie and had actually gelled his hair! Rukia in the other hand wore an off shoulder purple gown and had twisted her hair into an elegant knot. Keigo and Mizuiro were glaring at Ichigo in envy.

Ichigo and Rukia started to dance. This time, there were no foot stomping or buttock-grabbing. They both danced beautifully and naturally together. In fact the whole hall stopped dancing to stare at them.

"Ichigo, people are staring at us," Rukia whispered, nervously "Perhaps we look strange in these outfits?"

"Nope," Ichigo grinned " They're staring 'cuz we look perfect for each other."


End file.
